Badger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,557 (Badger I) discloses compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein: n is 3-7; m is 1 or 2; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are the same or different and are selected from hydrogen or straight or branched chain alkyl, provided that the total number of carbon atoms contained by R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 when taken together is 5-10; or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together form a cyclic alkyl group having 3-7 carbon atoms; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are the same or different and are selected from hydrogen or straight chain alkyl having 1-3 carbon atoms; or R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are joined together with the nitrogen atom to form a heterocyclic group having 5-8 atoms; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate or solvate thereof.
Badger I does not disclose or claim the compounds of Formula I for the treatment of psoriasis.